The Band Breaks Up
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master Dazzle Takes place during Season 8. When VGM splits, the guys form a new band called Steve!, and the girls form a new band called Dazzle.


"THE BAND BREAKS UP" 

Dazzle

Season 1

"THE BAND BREAKS UP"   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  
Friday, November 1, 1996, 11:39 AM 

    Kevin, Lana, Mike, and Stacey were in the band room, practicing the title music from Super Mario 64.     They ended the tune. Kevin and Lana took off their guitars and set them down on the floor.     "Great job, guys." Kevin congratulated. "Although, Lana, your playing sounded off."     Lana smiled. "I was experimenting."     "Yeah, well, from now on, please don't change the tune without running it by me first." Kevin said.     Lana frowned. "I thought you'd be pleasantly surprised."     "Well, I'm _not."_ Kevin replied.     "I was just trying to improve the song, Kevin." Lana told him.     "Your job isn't to improve." Kevin told her. "It's to play the music that I've approved as it appears on the music sheet."     "Why do _you_ have to approve everything we play?" Lana asked.     "Because it's my band." Kevin replied.     _"Your_ band?" Lana asked.     Kevin nodded. "That's right. I _started_ it."     "You may have _started_ the band, Kevin, but you don't _own_ it." Lana told him. "A band is a group of people working together and sharing power and responsibility equally."     Kevin laughed. "Yeah, right! Without me, there _is_ no band."     Lana stared at Kevin. "I can't believe you just said that."     Kevin turned to Mike and Stacey. "What do _you_ guys think about all this."     "I think you've got a problem." Mike commented.     "Yeah, lighten up, Kevy." Stacey said.     "Oh, c'mon, you know it's true!" Kevin said. "I'm the driving force behind this band!"     At that, Lana crouched down and unplugged her guitar from the amplifier. Stacey unplugged her keyboard.     "What are you two doing?" Kevin asked.     "We're quitting!" Lana told him.     "Totally!" Stacey added. "You can find some _other_ flunky to pluck keys for you!"     The girls turned and left the room.     "Fine, pluck _you!"_ Kevin called after them. "We don't need you anyway!" He turned to Mike. "We're dead."     "We're not dead, Kevin." Mike said. "We just have to find a new keyboardist and a new bass guitarist." 

    Lana and Stacey walked into the Communications room. Samus was sitting in front of the viewscreen.     "Hey, Samus." Lana called.     Samus stood up and walked over to them. "Hey, Lana. Hey, Stacey. What's up?"     "Well, Stacey and I just quit the band." Lana explained.     "Yeah, Kevin went postal!" Stacey added. "He's a total control freak!"     "Anyway, we want to start our own band." Lana said.     "Can you play bass guitar or drums, Sammer?" Stacey asked.     "No," Samus replied, "but I can play the saxophone."     Lana and Stacey glanced at each other. That wasn't an instrument they expected Samus could play.     "That's good." Lana said. "Wanna join?"     Samus smiled. "Okay."     "Cool!" Stacey said.     "But we still need a bass guitarist and a drummer." Lana said.     Lana, Stacey, and Samus left the room. 

    The door chimed.     "Come in." Rick said.     The door slid open, and Kevin walked into Rick's room.     Rick was sitting at his desk, reading a comic book. He set it down and looked at Kevin. "Hey, Kev. What's up?"     Kevin grinned. "Rick, today is your lucky day!"     "It _is?"_     Kevin nodded. "Yeah! Listen, the band just broke up, so we were wondering if you'd like to be our new keyboardist."     "You're kidding!" Rick said. "The band broke up?!"     "Yeah, Lana and Stacey split. Those girls want too much attention. So, will you do it?"     "Me? In a band? I dunno, man."     "Look, you play the piano, right?"     Rick nodded. "Yeah, my grandma taught me."     "Close enough." Kevin said.     Rick smiled. "Okay, I'm in."     Kevin and Rick did a high five. 

    The doorbell rang.     Kristen walked over to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it. Lana, Stacey, and Samus were standing outside.     Kristen smiled. "Hi, girls."     Lana smiled. "Hi, Kris."     "Come in." Kristen said.     Lana, Stacey, and Samus walked into the living room. Kristen closed the door and locked it.     "What's up?" Kristen asked.     "Well, we've got a proposal for you and Heather." Lana said.     "You can tell us about it while we make lunch." Kristen said, walking into the kitchen.     Lana, Stacey, and Samus followed Kristen into the kitchen.     "Hi, girls." Heather greeted.     "Hey, Heath." Stacey replied. "Ooh, whatcha makin'?"     "Tartar." Heather replied.     "What's that?" Samus asked.     "I'll show you. I just started making it." Heather said.     Heather opened a cabinet and took out a bowl. She took a fork out of a drawer. Out of another cabinet, she took out a can of black pepper, a bottle of cayenne pepper, a bottle of Cajun spices, and a bottle of Creole seasoning. She went over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of hot sauce. On the way to the table, she picked up a package of meat on the counter and a bottle of vegetable oil from under the sink. Heather set everything down on the table.     Everyone sat down.     "I've already pealed an onion and a clove of garlic and chopped them up with this vegetable slicer." Heather indicated the glass bottle on the table.     "What's next?" Samus asked.     Heather performed the steps as she explained them. "I pour a bit of vegetable oil into the bowl. Not too much. Then I unwrap the meat - lean ground beef with 7% fat - and add it into the bowl. Then I add the black pepper, cayenne pepper, Cajun spices, Creole seasoning, and hot sauce to the bowl. I add the garlic and onion on top of it. Finally, I mix everything up."     "Neat." Stacey said.     "So, what's this proposal about?" Heather asked, starting to mix the contents of the bowl with the fork.     "Well, you see, the band broke up - " Lana started.     "You're kidding!" Heather interrupted. "So, no more VGM?"     Lana shook her head. "Sadly, no. Kevin's too bossy."     "Anyway, we wanna start our own totally awesome band." Stacey said.     "And we need a bass guitarist and a drummer." Lana finished.     "Bass guitarist?" Heather asked. "I thought _you_ were the bass guitarist."     "Yeah, but I'll be the _lead_ guitarist in the _new_ band." Lana explained.     "Ah." Heather said.     "Would you two like to join?" Lana asked.     "Us? In a band?" Kristen asked. "Wow!"     "That would be neat!" Heather agreed.     "Can you play any instruments?" Lana asked.     "I can play the bass guitar." Heather said.     "And I can play the drums." Kristen said.     Lana smiled. "Cool. Welcome to the group!"     Heather stood up, walked over to the refrigerator, and took out a bag of Italian bread. She took a plate out of a cabinet. She walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down.     "Everybody help yourselves." Heather said.     Heather, Kristen, Lana, Stacey, and Samus made sandwiches for themselves and ate them.     "Mmmm, yummy!" Stacey said.     "Definitely!" Lana agreed.     "Great lunch, Heather!" Samus added.     Heather smiled. "Thanks."     "Okay, now we gotta name the band." Lana said.     Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought.     "How about 'Dazzle'?!" Stacey suddenly suggested with a smile.     The others agreed on the name.     "Dazzle it is!" Lana said.     "Hey, after lunch, we'll go out and buy instruments." Heather said. 

    Kevin, Rick, and Mike went to a music store in California, where Rick bought a keyboard for himself.     Then they went back to the band room and practiced the theme to Pilotwings 64.     "Great job, guys!" Kevin praised.     "We need a new name, man." Mike said. "You're not Captain N anymore, so the band's name is outdated."     "How about 'My First Band'?" Kevin suggested.     "Uh, dude, that's kinda no good." Rick said. "This ain't your first band."     "Oh, yeah." Kevin said.     "How about 'Steve!'?" Mike suggested with a grin.     Kevin grinned. "Yeah!"     Rick shrugged and smiled. "Fine by me." 

    Lana, Heather, Stacey, Samus, and Kristen went to the same music store in California.     Heather picked out a pink bass guitar. "Ooh, I like _this_ one."     "I'll trade my old bass in for a pink guitar." Lana said, placing her bass guitar on the counter.     "Hey, check it out." Kristen said, spotting a drum set she loved.     Samus picked up a shiny golden saxophone. "Nice!"     "Sammer, I thought you said you already _have_ a saxophone." Stacey said.     "I said I can _play_ the saxophone." Samus corrected her. "I didn't say I _have_ one." 

    After the girls paid for their instruments, they went back to Kristen and Heather's house and set up the instruments in the living room.     "We'll practice here until we can find a permanent studio." Lana said.     "Hey, Lana, let me design outfits for us." Stacey suggested.     "Do we really _need_ outfits?" Lana asked.     "Totally!" Stacey said. "Something...truly outrageous!" 

    "Truly Outrageous"     Dazzle 

    Look at me in a different role,     Tryin' out a brand new part.     Don't you worry, baby.     I know I'll never have a change of heart (no, no). 

    Oh, oh, oh,     It's truly, truly outrageous,     Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy),     Bein' anyone I wanna be,     And on top of it all,     You're here with me. 

    Oh, oh, oh,     It's truly, truly outrageous,     Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy),     Bein' anyone I wanna be,     And on top of it all,     You're here with me. 

    Oh, oh,     It's truly, truly outrageous (you're here with me!),     Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy!).     It's truly, truly outrageous, contagious,     And on top of it all,     You're here with me. 

    Outrageous! 

    "Truly Outrageous"     Dazzle 

    "This is Linda Carlisle for 'R&R News Brief'." Linda Carlisle announced. "There's been a shocking development in the universe of music today. One of Videoland's favorite bands, Captain N & The Video Game Masters, has split. Kevin Keene and Mike Vincent have formed a new band called Steve. They've picked Rick Walker as their new keyboardist. Lana Deschain and Stacey Anderson, who left VGM, have formed their own band, Dazzle. They've picked Heather Shallowayne as their bass guitarist, Samus Aran as their saxophone player, and Kristen Shallowayne as their drummer. Both bands are going to perform tonight, and we will bring you live coverage of their concerts." 

    "Mike, are you sure about this?" Kevin asked.     "Of course, Keene." Mike said.     Mike was dressed in a white leisure suit and wore a white hat and white shoes. Kevin and Rick were dressed in the same outfits, only purple.     "Okay, let's do it." Rick said.     Mike pressed PLAY on the portable CD player on the floor. Michael Jackson's 'Moonwalker' started playing. Mike, Kevin, and Rick danced to the song.     Soon, the door slid open, and Lana, Heather, Stacey, Samus, and Kristen walked into the room. They stood and watched the boys dance.     Lana walked over and pressed STOP on the CD player.     "Hey!" Mike yelled.     Lana smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your dancing, Michael, but we wanted to wish you good luck with your concert tonight."     "We don't _need_ luck." Kevin said. "We're awesome! Our concert tonight is gonna surprise everyone."     The girls turned and left the room. 

    "Kev, tell me again why we're performing at a strip club." Rick said.     "First of all, dude, don't say it like that." Kevin told him. "Second, we're a new band. We should start small and work our way up."     "Girls beat us to Club Zero, huh?" Rick asked.     "Yep." Kevin replied.     "I can't argue with performing here, though." Mike said, staring at some girls.     "Mike's really turning Japanese." Kevin said with a grin.     "Well, not _yet."_ Mike corrected. "But _soon."_     "What are you two talking about?" Rick asked, confused.     Kevin and Mike glanced at each other.     "Never mind." Kevin said. "Turn your mics on."     Kevin, Rick, and Mike turned their microphones on.     "Hey, guys and gals!" Kevin said.     Everyone cheered.     "Tonight you're witnessing history in the making - the first public performance of Steve!"     More cheering.     "Let's do it!" Kevin said. "1, 2, 3, 4!" 

    "Turning Japanese"     Steve! 

    I've got your picture     Of me and you.     You wrote "I love you".     I love you, too.     I sit there staring, and there's nothing else to do. 

    Oh, it's in color.     Your hair is brown.     Your eyes are hazel     And soft as clouds.     I often kiss you when there's no one else around. 

    I've got your picture.     I've got your picture.     I'd like a million of them all 'round my cell.     I asked the doctor     To take your picture,     So I can look at you from inside as well.     You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round. 

    I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so. 

    I've got your picture.     I've got your picture.     I'd like a million of them all 'round my cell.     I asked the doctor     To take your picture,     So I can look at you from inside as well.     You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round. 

    I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so. 

    No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women,     No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark.     Everyone around me is a total stranger.     Everyone avoids me like a psyched lone ranger.     Everyone. 

    That's why I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so. 

    Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     (think so, think so, think so) 

    "Turning Japanese"     Steve! 

    The audience cheered and applauded. Kevin, Rick, and Mike raised their arms in the air triumphantly. 

    A blonde-haired girl in her early twenties walked onto the stage and turned on the microphone in the center.     "Hey there, everyone!" the girl said. "Tonight, Club Zero is proud to present a new band - Dazzle!"     The dancers applauded as Lana, Heather, Stacey, Samus, and Kristen walked onto the stage. They were all wearing outfits that Stacey had designed - pink shorts, pink short-sleeve shirts, and pink boots. The shirts had the word "Dazzle" written in gold letters on the front. The five band members took their places. Lana and Heather tuned their guitars. Stacey turned on her keyboard. Samus held her saxophone. Kristen twirled her drumsticks. They turned on their microphones.     "Hello, everyone!" Lana said. "Tonight, you have the opportunity to hear a new band! Prepare to be dazzled!" 

    "We Can Change It"     Dazzle 

    (Chan-chan-change.)     (Chan-chan-change.) 

    (We can change it) when the darkness enters in.     (We can change it) and add some light.     (We can change it) when the fears and doubts begin.     (We can change it) and make it right. 

    There is so much we can do (We can change it).     We can make it all like new (We can change it).     We can change it (rearrange it),     And together (we will make it through).     We can change it. 

    (Chan-chan-change.)     (Chan-chan-change.) 

    (We can change it) though it seems we'll never win.     (We can change it) We'll be fine.     (We can change it) We'll do it from within.     (We can change it) and make it shine. 

    Though our chances may be few (We can change it),     We can make, me and you (We can change it).     We can change it (rearrange it),     And together (we will make it through).     We can change it. 

    (Chan-chan-change.) 

    We can change it (rearrange it),     And together (we will make it through).     We can change it. 

    (Chan-chan-chan-chan-chan-chan-change.) 

    "We Can Change It"     Dazzle 

    The dancers cheered, applauded, and whistled. Lana, Heather, Stacey, Samus, and Kristen took bows.     "Thank you!" Lana said.     The blonde-haired girl stepped onto the stage and hugged Lana. "You were great! Oh! I want you to come back!"     The band members looked at each other and grinned.     Lana faced the girl. "You bet! Er, what's your name?"     The girl grinned. "Christy Phillips." 

    "And now here's a repeat of Steve's exciting performance!" Linda Carlisle said. 

    "Turning Japanese"     Steve! 

    I've got your picture     Of me and you.     You wrote "I love you".     I love you, too.     I sit there staring, and there's nothing else to do. 

    Oh, it's in color.     Your hair is brown.     Your eyes are hazel     And soft as clouds.     I often kiss you when there's no one else around. 

    I've got your picture.     I've got your picture.     I'd like a million of them all 'round my cell.     I asked the doctor     To take your picture,     So I can look at you from inside as well.     You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round. 

    I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so. 

    I've got your picture.     I've got your picture.     I'd like a million of them all 'round my cell.     I asked the doctor     To take your picture,     So I can look at you from inside as well.     You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round. 

    I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so. 

    No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women,     No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark.     Everyone around me is a total stranger.     Everyone avoids me like a psyched lone ranger.     Everyone. 

    That's why I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     I'm turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so. 

    Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     Turning Japanese. I think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so.     (think so, think so, think so) 

    "Turning Japanese"     Steve! 

    "And now here's a repeat performance of Dazzle's truly outrageous hit!" Linda Carlisle said. 

    "Truly Outrageous"     Dazzle 

    Look at me in a different role,     Tryin' out a brand new part.     Don't you worry, baby.     I know I'll never have a change of heart (no, no). 

    Oh, oh, oh,     It's truly, truly outrageous,     Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy),     Bein' anyone I wanna be,     And on top of it all,     You're here with me. 

    Oh, oh, oh,     It's truly, truly outrageous,     Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy),     Bein' anyone I wanna be,     And on top of it all,     You're here with me. 

    Oh, oh,     It's truly, truly outrageous (you're here with me!),     Truly, truly, truly outrageous (a fantasy!).     It's truly, truly outrageous, contagious,     And on top of it all,     You're here with me. 

    Outrageous! 

    "Truly Outrageous"     Dazzle 

**TO BE CONTINUED**   
Copyright © 2000 by Mark Moore 


End file.
